


Why Do Dreams Make People Scream?

by NotThatBlonde



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2x23, Deleted Scene, F/M, One Shot, olicity - Freeform, olicity kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBlonde/pseuds/NotThatBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen realizing his feelings from the moment he first kissed Felicity Smoak. Based on the deleted kiss scene from 2x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do Dreams Make People Scream?

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely content with this, but after seeing a gif of the deleted Olicity kiss scene on my tumblr dash board, I just had to do something with it.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Ps. The Europeans among you might recognize the amazing song this was inspired by.

"I love you." Three words. Just three little words. Sometimes, those words meant nothing. They were said as a reflex, not really meant in the way it was supposed to be. Spoken way to early, leaving the mouths of people who had no idea what love really was.

Sometimes, those words meant everything.

~~~

"Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love." 

Oliver and Felicity were standing in the Queen mansion. He was looking at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

He hoped she would understand. He didn't want to put her in this position. He didn't want to put her in so much danger. If only he had more time to figure out another plan, one where she would never be in any danger. But time was something he didn't have.

"So he took the wrong woman." 

He knew she would understand what he was trying to say. She was smart, probably the smartest woman he ever met. 

"Oh." It was the only response she gave. 

"I love you." He said, never looking away from her eyes, hoping she understood he never wanted her in this much danger, but having no other plan to take down Slade.  
He knew Slade was looking at them from wherever he was hiding. He wasn't a hundred percent sure he would buy it. After all, he did spent a long time with him on the island.

He leaned close towards her, and in those last few inches, she leaned a bit towards him as well.  
Their lips touched in a brief moment, giving him the chance to hand her the mirakuru cure. 

When their lips parted, she had her eyes still closed, processing her thoughts. 

"Do you understand?" 

She did.

~~~

That brief moment their lips touched changed everything for Oliver. He knew he had to do what he did to save his city, but he still wasn't quite sure putting Felicity in danger was his best option.

I love you. The words lingered in his thoughts. Somehow, they felt different when he said them to her. He'd said them before. To his family, to Tommy that one time he was way to drunk, to Laurel, in times he thought he really meant them when he said them. They felt... right, somehow.

Huh.

He was proud of her. When Slade held her, she looked scared. Anyone in her place would have been, but he saw something else in her eyes as well, something not many other people would have felt in that moment.

Courage. Determination. 

That's why she was perfect.

Slade was being locked up on the island, and everything would go back to normal, as far as that was possible. He didn't really know what to do with his newfound feelings for her, nor was he really admitting he had them. He thought if he could ignore whatever it was, things would go back to normal.

~~~

That night, he fell asleep in the foundry. He didn't have a place of his own anymore, Thea left, and he was just exhausted of it all.

Slade stood right in front of him, to strong to take down. He couldn't win from him in this state.  
"Choose!" Slade yelled. "Do you still prefer them Blonde, like your little Sara," he said, while looking at Felicity, "or is Laurel still the love of your life? Which one are you going to betray, just like you betrayed Shado!"  
"Slade, this is between you and me. Just kill me. I'm not worth of both of them."  
He seemed to think about this for a second. This was Felicity's chance to inject him with the mirakuru cure.  
But she was to slow for the mirakuru injected Slade. It didn't took him long to master her and throwing the cure on the ground, breaking the siringe.  
"I guess it's this one then." He said, breaking Felicity's neck.  
The snapping sound was awfull, he was paralysed, looking as her body fell to the floor, lifeless.  
Laurel was crying. She didn't know her that well, but she knew she never deserved this. But Oliver didn't acknowledge it, he didn't acknowledge anything, except her lifeless body laying on the floor, knowing it was all his fault.

He never wanted to be dead more than in that moment.

"I'm heading home, Lyla is probably waiting for me. Good night Felicity." Diggle said to her while ascending the stairs.

"Good night Diggle, see you tomorrow." Felicity was still hacking some database, doing some background check on their latest target. Oliver fell asleep on the matrass in the corner of the foundry. She felt sorry for him, having lost so much in such a short time. He didn't have any parents, Tommy died, Thea was his half-sister, but she left, he lost his company to some evil bitch who was also dead, and even lost his house and night club. Just when she looked at where he was sleeping, he started turning and moving, as if he had a nightmare.

She stood up, making no sound since she kicked her heels off earlier that night, when her feet slightly hurt, and went to sit on the floor right next to him.

"No." He mumbled. "Not Felicity."

She didn't know what to think about the fact he was dreaming about her, even when it was a nightmare. She just sat there, knowing he didn't deserve this all. The guy had had enough nightmares to last a lifetime. 

Just as his eyes shot wide awake, still not sure if it was all real, she came closer to him, and took one of his hands.

"Hey, it's okay." she said. "It was just a dream." She pulled him closer to her, giving him a hug.

"You're not alone." she whispered, "You're not alone.", and Oliver was glad she couldn't see his eyes right then, because in that moment, he realised he wasn't alone, and never would be, because he couldn't live without her in his life.


End file.
